Truth or Dare
by rainbowcake
Summary: Sakura talked to Kurogane to play the game, Truth or Dare. As Kurogane chose Dare, Sakura has an idea and then dared him... read inside! x3 [oneshot]


**Truth or Dare**

One-shot

"Yawn."

The traveling group settled in the forest near the crystal-clear lake. The weather was fairly windy, and many wispy clouds floated lazily in the blue sky. The sun was sitting on top of the clouds, brightening the world.

The yawn was Kurogane's. He was sitting cross-legged on the smooth green grass, and stared out the sky in sweet silence. Behind his back, was a tree trunk to let him rest comfortably there.

"Bored?" The voice behind him asked softly. It was Sakura's; her emerald eyes observing him in a curious and innocent way.

"Yes." He closed his crimson eyes, his hands rested on his legs.

"Let's talk something to entertain you," She smiled and sat down beside him.

Kurogane's eyes snapped up and stared at her in half annoyance, half tired.

"I'm not bored, alright?"

Sakura just sweatdropped. However, she took four green apples for her friends from the other tree just minute ago. And she handed one to him, waiting for his response. Kurogane took the apple.

"Have an apple, it's my favorite."

The dark devil stared at the apple on his palm. What was his reaction now? He gave the apple back to Sakura.

"I have no appetite for that thing."

"Alright…" Her face lowered down. "I have an idea!" Her face lifted up with innocence. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Huh? What kind of joke? What is Truth or Dare?"

"It's a game for people to play with. You have to choose. If you choose truth, you'll need to answer the question someone asks you to. It has to be true. And if you choose dare, you have to do an action someone wants you to do. It's fun! Do you wish to try it?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a second, and then finally accepted the game. "I accept."

"Good! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh," Something made Sakura giggle with an unknown glint in her eyes, which made Kurogane confused. "I want you… to hug Fye!" She pointed her index finger to the two men standing on the shallow surface of the lake; their pants were rolled up. Their shoes lay on the grass near to the edge of the lake. Syaoran and Fye were looking for fishes.

"WHAT????!!!" Kurogane stood up and bellowed out so loud that many fishes in the lake started jumped up in the air from the water. It surprised Syaoran and Fye and they started catching them with their hands. "It's not fair!" (imagine him as a chibi yelling out! xD)

"It's a game! Or are you afraid?" She tilted her head to right side and grinned. She smiled and still sat on the laughing grass, her every strands of her hair swayed with the wind. Kurogane really would think she was smirking evilly actually.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid." Kurogane walked to the two men catching the fishes and then he removed his shoes and rolled up his pants. Every splash was heard on every step he took.

1…

2…

3…

HUG!

"Kuro-woofy! You made me lose the fishes!" Fye was actually surprised being hugged by Kurogane the first time in only 0.00000001 second and stared at him.

Kurogane was blushing madly and he never hugged a man before. But it was just friendly. He turned his back on others and glared at Sakura for putting him to join the game, Truth or Dare!

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked dumbly with fishes in his arm. He stared at Kurogane first, he is blushing, then Fye, who was now looking happier than he was, and then at Sakura sitting on the grass. At first he thought her emerald eyes has unknown glint in it.

"Am I missing something?" Syaoran, again asked, and stared the fishes in his arms. Seconds later, the fishes jumped away from his arms abruptly and went back to the water. One fish slapped Syaoran's cheek with its fin. It was a hard slap. It made him fall back in the shallow surface of the water.

A SPLASH was heard.

The End

A/N: It's my my first one-shot fic for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Thanks for enjoying, and more stories will be added soon! Feel free to review. Critisms would be more appreciated!

_Updated(09/24/07): I fixed this one-shot, and made sure the grammars, spellings, and punctuations were written properly._

rainbowcake

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC and its character. It belongs to the wonderful CLAMP.


End file.
